PROJECT SUMMARY Oregon State University?s Mass Spectrometry Center is requesting funds for the purchase of a Waters Ultra-performance liquid chromatography tandem quadrupole mass spectrometry (UPLC-MS/MS) system. The equipment will support NIH-funded research programs in (1) metabolic and liver diseases, and microbiome host interactions (2) alcohol abuse and bone health, (2) aging, neurodegenerative diseases and Alzheimer?s Disease, (4) cancer research and (5) environmental health and toxicology. The requested instrument will address our important needs in targeted quantitative LC-MS/MS analysis based on multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) mass spectrometry. We have currently two 10-year old HPLC-Qtrap platforms which simply cannot compete with modern UPLC-MS/MS system with respect to peak capacity, scan speed, MRM speed, polarity switching speed, sensitivity and dynamic range. The new equipment opens up new capabilities by enabling highly efficient separations, multiplexed MRM-assays and microflow-UPLC for volume- and amount-restricted samples in conjunction with high sensitivity demands. OSU mass spectrometry center is a shared instrumentation laboratory that is staffed by two full-time staff members that provide technical oversight and competency, hands on training on the instruments and MS analysis services when desired. Research grants are supported by two additional PhD-level research associates. OSU mass spectrometry center operates under the auspices of the OSU?s Office for Research. As university core facility the mass spec center is supported by significant institutional support by the research office and several colleges, thus ensuring a high level of financial and operational stability. An internal oversight committee has been set up to coordinate use of the instrument and administration policy. An advisory board provides guidance in long-term strategic planning to the mass spec center. OSU?s mass spectrometry center is the only major expertise and innovation hub for mass spectrometry research and services in the State of Oregon. The new equipment will be part of current and future statewide efforts of the major research universities in Oregon to coordinate and foster inter- institutional research and training activities relevant to public health.